Unexpected
by gothgirl300984452
Summary: When Slade comes back at Raven to get revenge, he really gets revenge. Dark and lemon. One shot, please REVIEW!


Slade watched every Titan from his computer, and he smiled under his mask. They had just finished bringing down Brother Blood and the Hive and returned them to jail. Slade walked over to his table and picked up an old black book; the same book that Brushogan had used to create his powers. Slade smiled as Raven's voice echoed though out his mind,

"_I am not afraid of you any longer!"_

Slade grew angry quickly as he sat down and opened the book,

"I will give you something to fear my dear."

At Titan tower everyone was fast asleep until the alarm blared and the red lights flashed, the Titans groggily made their way down to the main room to see Robin looking strained.

"Friend Robin what is going of the on?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"Slade," Everyone became stiff, because in four years they were free of Slade and what a relief that had been.

Everyone had changed; Starfire grew more defined, Cyborg had new upgrades, Robin and Beast Boy more muscular, and Raven had grown her hair long her curves more defined and a lot plumper in the breasts.

"Where?" Raven asked as she came and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"The docks," Robin strained as he took a deep breath, Raven nodded and in a flash they transported to the docks. It was dark, eerie night and Slade was no where to be found. "Split up and call if you see or hear anything," Robin ordered, as everyone nodded and took off. In the shadows, Slade was watching

"Come out and play Titans." He whispered before disappearing in the shadows.

**With Beast Boy**

Beast Boy was in dog form trying to sniff out Slade, Beast Boy jerked his head up as he heard a noise close to him, and he walked toward the sound. Again he heard it, but it came from the opposite direction, Beast Boy turned into a tiger and looked around he caught with of Slade. He looked up and just before he could change Slade knocked him out.

**With Cyborg**

Cyborg had his cannon ready and was scanning for any heart beats, his scanner went off the charts as it located some one behind him. Cyborg took a deep breath and whipped around and blasted behind him, but there was no one there. He sighed and turned around to see Slade knock him out.

**With Starfire**

Starfire held up her green hand as she floated down one of the alleys, she was looking all around her being scared down to her shoes. She gasped as she heard a footstep behind her; she whipped around and saw no one there. She heard a noise behind her again; this time she shot her bolts and hit some one in the chest.

"Who are you?" She ordered, the figure grunted and came out of the shadows, Starfire gasped, and before she could react. Black tentacles shot out and grabbed her, knocking her unconscious.

**With Robin**

Robin moved stealthy down the alleys, when he saw black goo on the floor, he lowered his bird a rangs and picked up the goo.

"Amazing what one finds now a days?" Robin whipped around to see Slade standing there so mighty and proud.

"Slade,"

"Nice to see you again Robin." Robin seethed and got ready for battle, Slade only chuckled.

"I am not here for you my boy."

"What?" In a split second Slade had tentacles and black goo coming out from him, Robin barley dodged, but before he could say anything Slade hit Robin and sent him into a deep sleep.

**With Raven**

Raven was locking on her powers to search the warehouses for any sign of emotion or heartbeat, but nothing only silence. She opened her communicator,

"Robin, I don't think Slade's here," no answer, only static, "Robin are you there?" no answer, "Starfire? Cyborg? BB?" No answer.

"Shame they left you here all alone." Raven froze and shut her communicator and saw Slade standing a few feet away.

"Slade,"

"Raven,"

"What are you doing here?"

"Showing off my new powers."

"You don't have any."

"Wanna bet?" Slade unleashed the tentacles, Raven phased through them quickly looking shocked.

"How-?"

"Surprised aren't we, yes, I have Brushogan's powers and now I can control yours." Raven put up her shield as the tentacles came at her again.

"Yeah right,"

"You want a demonstration?" In a split second Raven's shield was gone as she was wrapped around with the tentacles and pulled towards him. Raven tried again, but no use,

"No," Raven gasped.

"Are you afraid?"

"No." Before she had time to react, Slade's tentacles threw her on the floor. Raven tried to get up, but she felt her hands and feet being chained to the ground with her own magic being laid out. Raven struggled, but there was no use, as Slade stared at her. "What do you want Slade?"

"For you to become afraid of me, and I want you."

"What why?"

"Why do I need a reason?" Raven gasped as four tentacles grew from his back, two tentacles spread her legs apart and held them apart, while the other one brought back her clothing from her vagina, the other ready.

"No," Raven gasped as Slade leaned in,

"Oh no Raven, this is just the G rated part, wait until I bring you back." Raven went wide eyed as the tentacle penetrated her and began to grow larger and larger. She was in so much pain, but she didn't yell or scream, because she was not going to show any weakness. Slade began to make the tentacle pump out and thrust in her, a one inch thick tentacle, while he grasped her breasts. "Hmmm, I see you have grown Raven, which is good." Raven tried to summon any power but nothing worked, Slade took the tentacle out of her and brought it up to Raven. "Lick it,"

"No!" But when she opened her mouth the tentacle plunged into her mouth, Raven coughed as Slade brought it out. She panted as he stuck a finger up her and back out, each time thrusting it hard into her.

Raven began to pass out, as she felt her Slade lean off of her, and she could feel him picking her up. "Just you wait until I bring you back." Was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

Raven awoke to darkness around her, she quickly sat up, but she was restrained by her own magic. "No," Raven breathed as she placed her head on something soft. Raven felt around to conclude that she was spread apart on a bed, and she felt her skin exposed completely. "Shit," Raven tried struggle, but no use whats so ever. Slade opened the door as he walked toward Raven.

"I see you are awake." Slade walked to Raven, as she glared at him through the darkness, "Don't worry we will have loads of fun." Raven felt a hand stroke her face, she moved her head to spit at his face Slade slaps her and holds her face towards him, where she sees the colors of his mask. "I was going to go easy on you, but if you anger me more I will do far worse things." He lets go Raven, and she threatens back as he starts to undress.

"What are you going to me after you are done?" Raven asks as she feels Slade atop her, and skin to skin contact. Raven's pulse quickens, as she stares at Slade's shadow.

"Raven, Raven, by that time you will be broken and you will always be mine."

"So you are pretty much keeping me, I will find a way to escape." Raven responds as Slade chuckles.

"Good luck," at that moment Raven sees the black tentacles come out and she feels Slade's mouth on hers. Raven tries to bite down on his mouth, but Slade grabs her breast and squeezes at it. Raven gasped and Slade thrusted his tongue in her mouth, Raven tried to spit him out but nothing worked. Raven moved her head away and thankfully Slade's mouth was off, Raven was trying to spit him out, but she felt the usual tentacle hold her face still as he tried to kiss her again. Raven, however, was prepared she closed her mouth,

"Don't make this harder for you Raven." Slade put his mouth over hers, and she felt the tentacle slide from her face downward and in a second it penetrated her; she gasps and he kisses her fiercely. The tentacle thrusted in her again, Raven felt Slade's mouth draw away, but he licked her skin down to her breasts. His one hand grabbed one as he sucked on her nipple, Raven tried so hard not to scream or give in her to lust that was building up. Slade bit down and she yelped and Slade laughed, the tentacle came out and switched breasts as he sticks a finger in her. Raven was on fire, maybe even an inferno; Slade was now putting two fingers in her as two tentacles were squeezing her breasts. Slade moves downward to her vagina and starts to lick around her; his tentacles keep on milking her and another tentacle goes in her mouth. Raven was terrified and yet turned on so much; she felt Slade's tongue go into her and the tentacle in her mouth was coming along with the two on her breasts. After a few minutes Slade came out of her and retracted the tentacles; by this time Raven was turned on and Slade could see it. Raven was eating the come in her mouth and licking it around her lips as Slade followed her tongue. Slade came down again on her mouth this time Raven didn't fight only responded. Slade licked the come off her breasts as Raven struggled against her magic and suddenly her whole body was free. Raven pulled Slade down, and Slade held her closely to his body together they kissed, until Slade entered her with his penis. She gave a wicked pleasure cry and Slade's tentacles came out again holding her down as he thrusted her. Slade pulled out and flipped her over, having her butt in the air.

"Do it!" Raven cried out,

"With pleasure," Slade thrusted his penis again in her ass hole, but this time the tentacles were now penetrating her vagina thrusting into her. Hard. Slade pulled himself out while the tentacles were still thrusting; he grabbed her breast again and thrusted deeper as Raven screamed.

"Scream for me!" Slade yelled as the tentacles came out and he flipped her again so she was staring up at him. Slade yanked her towards him and she kneeled while he laid on the bed. "I think you know what to do." Raven smiled wickedly as climbed on top of him,

"Yes I do." Raven sucked hard on his penis, as Slade arched his back; Raven slide up and down him, while her hands held his balls. She felt him come in her mouth; she brought her mouth to him and kissed him. They were molded together for minutes, when Raven pulled away and sat on him, his penis in her and rode him; thrust after thrust they were in the same pattern, when Slade's tentacles came out and grabbed her breasts and massaged both of them. Another tentacle went into her mouth as she felt it go down her throat; Slade came again inside of her. Raven slides out and the tentacles retract as Slade picks her up and brings her into the middle of the room where they were kissing each other passionately. Raven felt her hands be tied above her head and she pulls away from Slade to see that he is using her powers to hold her still in the middle of the room. Slade came over to her and was licking away her juices, and right there she comed into his mouth where he was sucking at her opening. Raven gasped at the feeling and she felt his hard cock slide into her where his hands were grabbing her breasts squeezing her hard, milking her for what she is worth. Slade's tentacle went into her mouth where she was slowly sucking; immediately Slade released her and threw her on the ground where his penis was waiting. Raven slowly stroked him, before going up and down his 3in length manhood. She slowly start to use her teeth where she felt tentacles go into her ass hole and her vagina while Slade was using his hands to move her head back and forth. Raven pulled out when Slade brought her over to the bed and grabbed her hips and immediately thrusted deeper and deeper into her. Raven eyes rolled back as the tentacles went into her mouth. For hours they were like this until, Slade stopped and chained her to the bed.

"Until next time, and next time we will go even more extreme."


End file.
